rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ahvgaeni D. Avencianci
Appearance Evgeni's human form stands 6'1" tall, weighs 170 lbs, and is very fit and muscular. He has a mild tan that compliments his features. His face has a very handsome, and defined jawline, as well as a a very subtle cheek gaunt. His eyebrows are a little on the thick side, and his nose is a little larger than normal, but nothing that would particularly draw attention in a crowd. His appearance is somewhat Kharidian. Evgeni usually has his hair tied up in a long knot at the back and wears a small beard 99% of the time. On his right hand, he wears a Zarosian ring made from dragonbane on his right index finger, a bloodwood ring on his right ring finger engraved with Elven symbols. He has a tattoo of a skeletal snake that starts on his left bicep, and stretches on to his back, then over his shoulder/neck and ends on his left pectoral muscle. He also has a Zarosian cross on his right forearm. While speaking common tongue, Evgeni has a very mild Kharidian, mixed Misthalinian accent. Evgeni's natural form stands 8'7", and weighs in around 450 pounds. Due to his recent participation in a ritual, he has regained his skin. He has a large Zarosian symbol tattooed on his back, done with the dust from blood runes, and an enchanted piece of lapis lazuli bound into his sternum. Evgeni has bony horns that protrude backward from his skull, and are the main thing that put him aside, physically, from other Mahjarrat. Evgeni's aliases are Mito Ithell, BloodHand, Eli Evans, and Sulivan Archer. Armament Evgeni typically doesn't wear very much armour. He is often found wearing his padded leather overcoat which has a thin layer of chainmail along the inside for extra protection, with a silk shirt underneath. Even though Evgeni specializes in various forms of magic, he has been trained in swordsmanship and carries a longsword named Abebe, that's made of a runite alloy, being 70% runite, 10% silver, and 20% dragonite (dragon metal), making the sword's blade appear to be a light maroon/purplish color, kind of nearing dark pink. The reason for the blade containing silver was so that Evgeni could fight vampires and werewolves who served Zamorak in the God Wars, in close quarters combat. The sword is around 5000 years old, but is in extremely good condition, and shows no signs of letting up. His bloodwood staff is magically infused, and amplifies the effects of spells, while putting less strain on the wielder. He often places it in the ground and draws power from it, or puts power into it (like a turret) while in melee combat. It was given to him by the Menaphites when he arrived in Gielenor. Recently while doing some hard training with his new Gunpowder Spellbook, Evgeni's Bloodwood staff exploded under pressure. He was able to salvage a large piece, however, and was able to craft it into a wand that holds almost the same level of power at 1/4th the size. For his main staff, he has switched to using his father's staff. Evgeni still doesn't know what it's made out of. It feels like metal, but it's also very light and seems to be of an organic nature. It's slightly better at power than Evgeni's old staff, but a little less control. This is alright since Evgeni is very experienced anyway. Personality Like many Mahjarrat, Evgeni was originally hostile and war-like, however he calmed his violent nature after the end of the God Wars. He has been described as being polite, caring, loyal, selfless, determined, but also distrusting to some strangers. He has always been the more wise sort of person, often giving advice and honest opinions. This doesn't mean that Evgeni has gone soft, however, since he is an extremely battle hardened killing machine trained by thousands of years of conflict and death. The violent side of Evgeni usually only shows its true form when under direct threat from a foreign body, and is rarely the one to act out violently first, unless it's a friend who is being theatened. The only Mahjarrat-like behaviour still left in him, is his desire to flaunt his powers, but in this case it's usually his knowledge, and it's most often done so in an attempt to share it with other people. Magic/Magicks and Techniques Evgeni is skilled in many different forms of magic and magicks. These are the types he knows, and how trained he is in that area. Ratings from highest to lowest are: Mastery, Semi-Mastery, Adept, Journeyman, Novice. *Mastery in Magical Energy *Mastery in Blood Magick *Semi-Mastery in Bloodfire Magick *Novice in Summoning *Semi-Mastery in Fire/Smoke Magic(k) *Journeyman in Gunpowder Magic *Adept in Telekinetic Magic *Mastery in Ice Magick *Journeyman in Curses *Adept in Illusionary Magic *Journeyman in Wind Magic *Semi-Mastery in Nature Magic *Novice in Shadow Magick *Adept in Earth/Sand/Rock Magic(k) *Adept in Teleportation *Novice in Necromancy *Adept in Water Magic *Novice in Astropathy Evgeni's fighting style is very spread out. Throughout the course of a fight, he will often touch bases on every type of magic he knows, and will also engage in close quarters combat for short intervals. He is very secretive about most of his special abilities, however, only showing them around his students or in important combat situations. History Early Life Evgeni is 9th oldest of his siblings, and was born in the 82nd year of the Second Age along with his twin sister, Zhenya. He spent the first 1000 years of his life in Freneskae with his mother, Masozi; his father, Lord Baas; and his 16 brothers and sisters. While still in Freneskae, Evgeni was forced into immediatly learning how to fight using magick and with hand to hand combat, almost reaching "master status" in Blood Magick before coming to Gielinor. Sometimes while teaching, even today, Evgeni shows some hints that his father's training putting a lasting effect on him, and it often comes out in the form of intense teaching. Evgeni also became romantically involved with a Mahjarrat woman named Ramla (as romantic as Mahjarrats can get, which probably still involves violence somehow.) near the end of his time in Freneskae, who would eventually make her way to Gielinor and join Zamorak. Evgeni hasn't forgotten her, and is almost sure she still lives, possibly having given birth to a child. Arrival in Gielinor Sometime in the middle of the second age, when Evgeni was about 1000 years old (give or take a few hundred), he and most of the other Mahjarrat came to Gielinor with Icthlarin. Evgeni, along with the other Mahjarrat, were used to fight the forces of Zaros on behalf of the Menaphites. When Icthlarin released the Mahjarrat, and they were taken in by Zaros, Evgeni's talents in magic, especially his in-depth knowledge and experience with blood magic got him a spot as one of Zaros' generals in charge of a few small, and elite magic units. Evgeni also spent a long amount of time teaching Blood Magick at a school in Senntisten. Evgeni's life, however, was changed forever on the night of Zaros' betrayal. He was at Zaros' palace, on business with another general, Necris, at the time of Zamorak's attack. The two of them heard the sounds of magical explosions and the clanging of metal from the enterance of the palace and rushed out to see what was going on. To their surprise, the guards were in combat with other Mahjarrats who were dressed in a red color scheme, and in uniforms that were unfamiliar to them. Evgeni and Necris both jumped into the battle instantly, Evgeni using his blood magic to tear through the enemies like paper and Necris using his double bladed sword to dismember the attackers in rapid succession. The two of them fought off waves of dozens of attackers, but Necris eventually fell at the hands of Zamorak's followers, and Evgeni was backed up against a wall, wielding his sword in one hand, and his staff in the other. He fought a hundred men, and claimed the lives of dozens of them, but he was eventually hit by an extremely powerful wind surge and thrown through the wall behind him where he fell 4 stories into a pond. The God Wars After Evgeni took a plunge into the lake, he waited for about 5 minutes, then he surfaced slowly to find that nobody had come to see if he was still alive. From down below he looked up at the palace and saw lights flashing from inside Zaros' throne room. He got out of the lake to fight his way to Zaros' throne room, but decided against it as he was injured with two arrows through the shoulder and one in his thigh, a few cracked and broken ribs, fractured fingers and wrists, a dislocated arm, twisted ankles, a minorly cracked skull (forehead), a seriously burned upper torso, broken collar bone, and a few dislocated vertibrae in his spine. He fell back to Uzer where he stayed to rest and heal himself, and eventually met up with a group of survivers, most of whom previously served under his command, and they told him what had happened, and warned him that Zamorakian forces were exterminating those loyal to Zaros. Instead of running, Evgeni and a small group, which eventually grew to numbers in the high hundreds roamed the desert and engaged in guerilla warfare with Zamorakian forces and rescued loyal Zarosians while they were at it, eventually becoming known as the Desert Wraiths. Evgeni and his resistance fighters harrassed Zamorak's army for thousands of years, until the destruction of Uzer around the year 3500. During the battle, many of the resistance group's fighters were killed, and Evgeni was wounded by Thammmaron. Seeing no hope in victory, Evgeni and a handful of resistance members fled the city to Ullek. All the fight in Evgeni was gone, and he entered an artificial hibernation, along with the dozen or so remaining resistance members, except one who was to maintain the spell and keep guard over them. Evgeni and the rest hibernated for a long time until the fall of Ullek, where he and everyone else were awoken during the battle. The group went to the surface to see Balfrug Kreeyath and his army decimating the local forces. The group fought bravely in what was considered their final hour, as they faced thousands of enemies almost alone, until the early hours of the morning when all the members of Evgeni's team, except for 2 others lay dead in the dirt. Evgeni was able to make a typhoon of blood from the dead bodies (the only time he has done it), however, which gave him and his remaining allies the chance to escape through the underground tunnels, where they then travelled to Sophanem to rebuild their small army. Unfortunately, morale quickly dropped as news of Azzanadra's death spread, due to the fact that he was an icon to many of the loyal Zarosian mahjarrats. This lead to Evgeni's group splitting, because nobody wanted to fight anymore, as things were becoming hopeless. They agreed that one of them would go North to the Fremmenik lands, one to the south (he would eventually end up taking the form of an ape and living the remainder of the God Wars, and the third age in Ape Atoll), and one to the West towards the Elven lands. Evgeni would be the one who would go west. Tirannwn The three friends sailed to the south-west towards the Ape Atoll where they dropped off Aema, then changed their course north and sailed until they landed on the shores of what was to be Witchaven. Evgeni and the last man, Xenjikzi, said their goodbyes here, and they parted ways. Evgeni travelled west in the form of a wolf, until he reached Arandar where he buried his belongings, took the form of a young Elven child, and hiked his way through the mountains and forests of Tirannwn until he reached the crystal city of Priffdinas. Upon arriving at the gates of Priffdinas, Evgeni met a young married couple from the Ithell clan. Not knowing any other way of surviving in Tirannwn until the god wars ended, Evgeni took his chances and allowed himself to be adopted into the clan, passing himself off as an orphan. While living amongst the Ithell, and the other elven clans, Evgeni was taught the ways of their kind. His violent nature calmed to a certain extent, and he learned that there were rewarding things in life other than killing and power. In the time he was taught various forms of crafting clothes and weaponry, cooking, bow firing techniques, crystal chanting, and in his spare time he also studied languages and history further, as well as medicine and things that his blood magic couldn't fix. Most importantly, however was that he was able to almost master nature manipulation magic in his time here, and even developed a few of his own techniques based on his learnings. People never suspected him of being a Mahjarrat, as his acting was well planned and performed. He even went as far as aging his physical appearance on a monthly basis. He lived a happy life, and was married for a short time but never had any children. But as his persona's life drew to a close around the age of 1000 years, he was forced to fake his death from old age and disappear. Hearing the news of the God Wars heading west towards Trollheim, Evgeni decided that it was time for his revenge against Zamorak for what happened thousands of years ago. On his way to the battlefield of the gods, he met Xenjikzi in the lands of the Fremmenik, who was posing as an old seer. Evgeni convinced him to freeze him in an artificial hibernation for 1 year, so that he could use most of his power in the coming events. After a year, Evgeni was awoken and he continued his journey towards Forinthry. He came to a stop, however, near Trollheim, where he discovered a temple, with all of the armies frozen inside by Nex's ice spell. With the God Wars over, Evgeni was beginning to question what else the world had to offer. End of the Third Age With not much to do, Evgeni attended a Ritual of Rejuvination along with Xenjikzi at the very end of the Third Age. After this, he roamed the lands for a while, studied astronomy, more languages and history, Gnomish magic, and sharpened his skills in Telekinetic Magic. He also watched over his former Elven family and friends in his spare time, in the form of a hawk. His life, however, began to grow boring again, and soon in the first 100 years of the fourth age, he went into a 300 year long hibernation. The Fourth Age Upon waking up from his hibernation, Evgeni stepped into a new, thriving world. He witnessed the rise of humans first hand, as he helped build Avarrocka himself and explored the new kingdoms of man. As impressed as he was, not getting to fight in the last battle of the God Wars was beginning to get to him. His old, violent nature started to come back and he set off to fight in the proxy wars that still raged across the lands of Gielenor. The first war that he participated in were the Ogre-Goblin Wars. He took the form of a goblin, and earned the name "Blood Hand" after he impressed the goblins with his show of blood magic in battle. He carried his identity with him to the Drogokishuun tribe, where he settled for a time. Eventually, duty called for the Drogokishuun tribe in the events leading up to The Battle of Mud Plain. Evgeni did fight along the goblins at the battle itself, and survived the many days for which it raged on. After the battle ended, and the politics were settled, Evgeni could no longer take the goblin's way of life. So he disappeared and went to Avarrocka, where he heard trouble was brewing to the east in Morytania. In Avarrocka, he joined the army and participated in the war with Morytania. Being loyal to Zaros, Evgeni fought in the war with great ferocity, taking the lives of hundreds of Zamorakians. His barbaric bloodthirstiness gained him a disturbing reputation among other soldiers, and many rumours were created around his actions. Some of them were true, some of them were not. But both alike, they were never recorded, and just remained as campfire stories. After the end of the 100 year long conflict, Evgeni went to hibernate in the depths of what is now known as Eagles' Peak. Due to Eagles' Peak being out of the way, Evgeni wasn't woken until approximately 1900, Fourth Age. He was discovered by traders who were exploring the cave while en route to the recently rediscovered Gnomish lands. Since he was so close to Tiranwnn, he decided that he wished to see how his Elven family was doing. Upon arriving outside Prifddinas, Evgeni discovered that the Iorwerth clan had taken over the city, and were ruthlessly reigning over it with an iron fist. He went to Kandarin and waited until news of possible action surfaced. Evgeni joined Baxtorian's forces in the 5 year campaign to retake Prifddinas. Evgeni was saddened by the losses sustained during the campaign, including many members of the Ithell clan, which had taken his Elven form to live amongst them during the God Wars. At this point, Evgeni began to realize that violence was not an ideal thing to engage in, as it only brought pain and suffering to him and the Elven people. Near the end of this age, Evgeni also took part in another Rejuvination Ritual, which was privatly organized and off the grid, so to speak. This means that no records existed of it, and its participants remained anonymous, Evgeni included. The Fifth Age In the first years of the Fifth Age, Evgeni moved to the quiet, peaceful town of Lumbridge and took on the form of a human that looked a little like his current form. While living here, he became an instructor of magic at a local school, and wrote a few informational books on the topics of the God Wars, magic, Elven crafting, and a few cook books. All of the books were published under different names, except for "Grimoire of Blood: A Guide to Blood Magick", which he published under the name Evgeni Avencianci. While living in Lumbridge, he fell in love with a local woman, Lidia, and the two of them got married. Within a few years, Lidia gave birth to the couple's daughter, Miranda, and life picked up a little more. Evgeni learned things about family that living with the Elves could never teach, such as parenting, and the loving bond that forms between parent and offspring. Evgeni continued teaching, and gave Miranda private schooling in the evenings, including lessons in basic magic. In the 80th year of the Fifth Age, Evgeni's feelings and training gave out after he realized that Miranda was aging slower than most children (being a Mahjarrat-Human hybrid), and he had to tell his family what he really was. At first they were shocked and somewhat frightened, but after Evgeni explained his life story they eventually came around and excepted that he was different, and that Miranda and him would outlive Lidia. Unfortunately, Evgeni forgot to explain that Zamorakian Mahjarrats were always on the hunt for Zarosian Mahjarrats, and rumours among Zamorakian cults emerged that there was a Zarosian Mahjarrat living in Lumbridge, with a hybrid daughter. One day, when Evgeni arrived home from teaching, he walked in to find Lidia dead and 3 men dressed in a red color scheme standing in his home. One of them, holding a knife which was plunged deep into Miranda's heart. For the first time in about 2000 years, Evgeni used his natural form. Ferociously, Evgeni dispatched the first man by ramming his fist through his abdomen, and ripping his spine out. The man who stabbed Miranda, then lashed out at Evgeni with his blade. In response Evgeni sidestepped and grabbed the man's arm, digging his fingers through the flesh and muscle, he lifted him up, slammed his head through the roof and proceeded to rip the man's arm off with his bare hand. He then pried the dagger from the severed arm, and stabbed the wounded man through the heart, before he ripped his lower jaw from the rest of his skull. The final man, being a Mahjarrat, turned into his Lich form and the two engaged in the final showdown. Driven by rage, Evgeni won the fight easily when he blinded the Mahjarrat with blood, teleported behind him, knocked him down by blasting his spine full of ice chunks, and used his fists to punch its head into bony pulp. By this time, people were gathered outside the house after hearing the many pained screams coming from the house. A few eyewitnesses reported seeing a large creature with glowing red eyes fleeing the scene with two dead bodies. Being given enough reason to hate violence, and the God Wars more than anyone else alive, Evgeni wished to never again be concious in the realm that is Geilenor. He travelled further north than most people have been before, and froze himself in an iceberg (Where "Here Be Penguins" is located). He hoped that nobody would ever wake him up. Academy To Evgeni's dismay, he was awoken about 80 years later by Fremmenik explorers. He was about to kill the explorers, in his rage, when he realized that they were probably family men, just as he had been. This resulted in him letting the men go, safely. Figuring that his last run was one of the best, he decided to take up a job teaching magic at The Academy of Heroes, and continues to practice his bloodfire magick in his spare time. He has made many friends at the academy, such as Eshebi, Katrina, Holden, Elrond, Aryl, Leigh, Ellie, and Aer. He continues to make more friends as more people are joining every day. The Return of Baas Evgeni thought his father, Baas, was dead ever since the end of the God Wars. He just assumed that Baas perished with the rest of Zaros' followers. Little did Evgeni know, that his father had actually sworn alliegance to Zamorak long before and had been plotting against Zaros for many years. On the night of Zaros' betrayal, Baas was in charge of making sure that no backup from Zaros followers were able to get inside the palace once the attack had begun. This is the reason why Evgeni didn't see Baas during the attack (as Evgeni was inside). EDITING Academy Part II EDITING Training Routine Even though the God Wars are long over, there are still plenty of opportunities every day for combat. For Evgeni, this means that daily training is necessary. Evgeni regularly wears 55 pound weights, in the form of a bracelet, on each of his 4 limbs. While these are attached, he does regular tasks at the Academy of Heroes, and does physical training. His physical training includes 200 sit-ups, 125 push-ups, 25 one-handed push-ups, 25 chin-ups, and close quarters combat practice, all once or twice a day. Usually before mid-day and in the middle of the afternoon. However, in magic, mental training is even more important. Evgeni meditates 2 times a day, for 1-2 hours, at preset times. These times are when he gets up in the morning, and before he retires to his quarters for the evening. Also, when the sun is about to go down, he will exit the academy and wander into the desert to practice his strongest magic on some rocks. All of this training means that Evgeni is always at his top physical condition, and despite being generally peacful, not one to take lightly in combat. Languages Known Evgeni is fluent and semi-fluent in the following languages: *Common *Freneskrae *Ancients *Native Dragonkin/Draconic (Semi-fluent) *Kharidian *Canic (Semi-fluent) *Old Gnomish (Semi-fluent) *Feline *TzHaar (Semi-fluent) *Elven *Dwarven *Menaphosian Siblings Evgeni has 16 known siblings, 9 of them being female, and 7 being male. Male *Chiemeka Avencianci (Twin of Chiamaka) *Ikenna Avencianci *Eziak Avencianci *Uzochi Avencianci *Ibson Avencianci *Ulaghai Avencianci *Shujaa Avencianci Female *Sekai Avencianci *Shaha Avencianci *Chiamaka Avencianci (Twin of Chiemeka) *Ephigenia Avencianci *Nakato Avencianci (Twin of Babirye) *Babirye Avencianci (Twin of Nakato) *Kamaria Avencianci *Themba Avencianci *Zhenya Avencianci (Twin of Evgeni) Facts and Statistics * Evgeni's favorite drink is tea. In fact, he often puts ice in it, along with a lemon, to create the somewhat modern drink, "Iced Tea". *His favorite kind of liqour is 190 proof, distilled corn alcohol. *Evgeni is always eager to share his vast amounts of knowledge with people. *Despite having some worries, Evgeni wishes to make an attempt at having another family. *Evgeni's life-long kill count is somewhere in the mid 1000's, although he has only killed 5 people (4 of them giving him no choice), since he has awoken from his latest hibernation. *While he still holds a grudge against Zamorak, he holds it in while mingling with Zamorakians, and in a few cases has befriended 1 or 2 of his followers. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Zarosian